


A Not-So-Different Spider-Man Origin

by iris_the_eye_witch



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Spider Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_the_eye_witch/pseuds/iris_the_eye_witch
Summary: This is a all new(sort of) origin and story for Spider-Man! Some new things will happen that I guess most haven't seen!It takes place in an alternate universe that I created! So it has no ties to the MCU nor the comics.I'll update tags as I write, as for all I know they could spoil! Also, this is a repost from where I originally had it, Wattpad! It was tittled "Spider-Man: New Beginnings" On that site!





	1. Nerves

I awoke to the loud sounds of an explosion in the city. My body shot up to a sitting position as the rumble of the boom jolted me. Through my tired and foggy eyes, I looked out of my window on the 11th floor. Light seemed like it had been filtering in for a few minutes, so I figured that it would be just a few minutes before my alarm would go off. In the distance I could see smoke rising from one of the buildings over in Manhattan. I sighed loudly and slammed my body back down onto my bed. Could The Avengers just keep it quiet and explosion free for one morning?  
I tried my hardest to go to sleep, but knowing I would be forced to get up very soon prevented me from drifting off into the sweet and precious abyss of unconsciousness. Five minutes after the explosion woke me, my alarm went off. It had one of those alarms that sounds like a car alarm, so it wasn't like I would be able to ignore it without getting extremely peeved.  
As the alarm went off I forced my arm out of my bed and tapped the snooze button on my phone and groaned. Today was going to be another day of Midtown High, and Flash Thompson's bullshit.  
My alarm went off again five more minutes later. This time I actually got myself up and out of bed. I sat up in my bed and stared at the wall for a couple of minutes trying in vain to force energy into my body.  
Before I had managed to build up the energy to move further, I heard a light knocking at my room door. I wondered who it would be waking me up this morning, Uncle Ben or Aunt May?  
"Peter, are you awake yet?" I heard in a rather deep voice. The question I heard from the other side of the door answered mine.  
In my trademarked hoarse exhaustion voice, I said "Yeah."  
Ben responded heartily, "Well I've got some breakfast going so maybe you should come eat some before school." At his statement about breakfast, I gained the necessary motivation to get up and move. I searched my room and found my glasses as well as some clothes. I moved my way into the kitchen thereafter. Moving through the apartment I could see a multitude of family pictures strewn about the hallway to the living room and kitchen.  
Many of the pictures along the hallway were of my parents. They had both died in a plane crash a decade ago, so I didn't have a great number of memories of them as I had only been five at the time. The only other relative that I remember being near as a kid, was my Uncle Carl. He was a terrible man for the short amount of time that I had known him. After my parents had been killed, I was stuck up with him for a month. He was a barbaric man who only seemed to believe in yelling. If I was being to noisy during his cop show he would yell. If I got more dinner than he liked he would yell. If I dared make a joke or funny comment he would yell.  
Thankfully my time in the ratty man's apartment didn't last long. Eventually my Aunt May and Uncle Ben saved me from the hellhole. They seemed much more adequately able to handle a young child. Instead of yelling at me they would always ration things out and talk to me.  
After several moments I passed my way through the hallway of photography and into the main room. The apartment that I had lived in for the entirety of my time with my Aunt and Uncle was rather small. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and one main room. The main room consisted of a kitchen and living room separated only by a counter that we usually used as a table.  
When I finally managed to shuffle my way into the kitchen, I saw that both Aunt May and Uncle Ben were already eating at the counter.  
Uncle Ben was a bit of a larger man, he had a bit of a beer belly despite hating the substance. His hair was beginning to inch closer to a salt and pepper look despite being no older than forty. His fashion sense looked equally as old as his hair, it consisted exclusively of checkered button up shirts.  
  
Aunt May was about the same age as him, but she seemed like she had been stressing far less, as he hair was much less close to graying. She seemed to wear a lot of shades of yellow and other bright colors, possibly trying to keep the positive attitude in her wardrobe as well as her personality.  
Uncle Ben gestured toward a plate that he had set near the stove and said "Help yourself, I made plenty today."  
As I glanced at the rest of the counter, I saw that Uncle Ben had made bacon, eggs, and even some biscuits. I quickly filled my plate up and sat on the counter next to Aunt May.  
"So how'd ya sleep Pete?" Aunt May said right before taking a bite of a piece of bacon.  
I finished chewing my food in my mouth and did a light shrug. Aunt May raised one of her eyebrows. Truth is I hadn't slept all that well. I was too nervous about a field trip that would be happening in a couple days, it was too one of the foremost scientific research labs in the country, Oscorp tower.  
"Field trip bogging you down? Or were you on the phone again?" Aunt May said a couple moments later seemingly reading my thoughts.  
The phone thing was a different story completely from the field trip issue. Often times I would stay up far too-late on the phone with my friend Gwen. She was in most of the same classes as me, and was one of my friends at the school I went to, Midtown High.  
After a pause, I replied "Yeah... It's the field trip... there'll be lots of really important stuff around there and all. Sciency ya know?"  
Uncle Ben gave me a sort of puzzled confused old man look before he spoke up and said with gusto "Well you're excited right, chance to meet all those scientists that work around there? You'll probably learn something from them too! Maybe something cool."  
"Yeah... guess it's just the jitters. Haven't ever been to Oscorp ya know" I said before finishing my last bite of food. "Uh, Anyway, the food was great Uncle."  
"Oh thank you Pete. Don't forget about Aunt May though, she made the bacon today." Uncle Ben said, before he started standing up. He walked by and grabbed both mine and Aunt May's plates.  
"Oh! And it isn't burnt this time?" I said jokingly as I looked towards Aunt May. She raised her eyebrow again before smirking at my sarcastic comment. "No but seriously, thanks Aunt May it was great." I said before quickly moving my way to my room to finish getting ready for school. I had about fifteen more minutes before I was to be picked up by some friends.  
"Hey don't forget to pick up your phone charger from Harry's!" Uncle Ben said as I shut my room door.  
After Uncle Ben said that I got back to looking for my other school stuff that I would need for the day. I shuffled through my desk until I found my homework that I had completed for chemistry and sighed Why does that class have to be so hard? I thought to myself as I stuffed it and several other things into my backpack.  
After five minutes of gathering like I was some sort of wilderness survivalist, I walked out of my room ready to leave, still thinking about the Oscorp trip and what it would mean for my education and the rest of my school year.  
"See you guys this afternoon!" I said as walked towards the door. Aunt May signed off to me with her hand like she was some sort of radio host and Uncle Ben simply waved his hand.  
I moved my way to the stairwell, not prepared for the walk I would undertake.  
Living on the eleventh floor had both its good things and its bad things. The good thing was the view I had from my room window. The bad thing was having to walk down eleven floors worth of stairs due to the lack of a functioning elevator.  
My nerves about the weekend didn't decrease as I walked my way down all the stairs, my mind was still on how nervous I was about the whole ordeal. It was certainly going to be one of the most interesting things I would be doing this year, but that certainly didn't affect how my body felt about it.  
Finally I walked out of the building several minutes later, and saw that my friends had already arrived to pick me up.  
Surveying the SUV that was parked outside my apartment building, I saw Harry in the driver's seat, with Gwen in the front with him, and thus my stomach-pit grew deeper. Sitting in the backseat of the vehicle was Ned. I waved to them as I started to walk towards the vehicle, my stomach still in knots, now even more so than since I had eaten breakfast.


	2. The Way to Midtown

"Hey Peter!" Gwen said as I opened the backseat door to the SUV  
"Hey there guys." I said as I pulled myself into the vehicle and closed the door. "Everybody have a good morning?" I finished saying while I clicked my seat belt.  
Looking over at my friends, I saw that everyone looked about as put together as normal. I could see that Harry didn't really pay attention when he put his clothes on, and therefore had put on some egregious mixture of highlighter colors, that didn't blend well with his gloomier aesthetic.  
Gwen looked like she had spent at least an hour making her hair look perfect. She wore a headband that held back most of her hair besides her bangs, which draped forward. Her glasses were wide brimmed and almost like the old granny cat-eye ones. As well as that, she wore a large and toasty looking coat that could not have been comfortable in early October.  
Ned had this large maroon fleece hoodie that I had never seen him take off. Within that hoodie was usually several things that should realistically not fit within the pockets of any jacket.  
As Harry put his vehicle in drive, he replied "Nah, stayed up all night again" before he turned his eyes onto the busy streets of the city. I rolled my eyes, expecting that same response, as he answered in a like manner every single day. I could see the tired bags under his brown eyes, showing that he rarely every slept.  
"Yes actually!" Gwen proclaimed with a bright and happy beam upon her face. Her blonde hair waved around in a small matter as the air conditioners in Harry's car blew wind at her face.  
"Mine was nice..." Ned stated seemingly drifting off into the release of sleep once more.  
"And yours?" Gwen asked me after the several moments of silence that followed Ned's lack of an answer.  
"Oh" I replied cautiously, not wanting to get my friends worried about my issues. "Mine was uh good. Aunt May didn't burn breakfast for once"  
Gwen seemed to have catch on to the caution that I had attempted to hide, but she didn't pursue a real answer from me. A few moments passed of awkward silence, as I had begun to take my headphones out of my bag around this time, as it would still be several minutes before we would make it to the school.  
I left only one earbud in my ear, so that if anyone tried to speak to me they wouldn't have to struggle to gain my attention. An entire song managed to play before anyone next spoke.  
"So... anybody particularly excited for the Oscorp trip tomorrow?" Gwen said awkwardly, attempting to break the silence.  
At the words "Oscorp" and "trip" Ned jumped out of his sleep with vigor. "DUDE I AM! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO VISIT THAT PLACE! NOW WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO GET A CHANCE TO!" He yelled very suddenly and very loudly. At the sound of Ned's voice, or possibly his last name, Harry tensed up to an almost unreal degree. His eyebrows scrunched, and he clenched his hands around the steering wheel.  
Ned seemed to realize his mistake moments too late, as Harry started breathing deeply, trying to keep himself calm.  
"Oh... uh... sorry Harry, didn't meant to- "  
"It's fine Ned" Harry said, cutting Ned off after a very long and deep breath that seemed to keep him from blowing up at his friend.  
Everyone around the car gave a bit of a collective sigh at the sound of Harry cooling off. Gwen meanwhile sunk down further into the seat, possibly wanting to hide from the mistake that was bringing up the company that Harry's father owned. Everyone in the car should have known better than to bring it up, as Harry and his father Norman had a bit of a tenuous relationship, and it wasn't helped by the constant comparison of Harry to other teens who had succeeded more in the academic world. I doubted that this sort of attitude towards his father would be particularly fun to deal with come time for the mandatory trip tomorrow.  
Several more moments passed awkwardly, and I could feel the tension in the air as the air conditioner's in the car kept blowing loudly, keeping the entire car interior cold.  
"Hey, did you guys feel that big boom earlier this morning?" I finally said, trying to ease out all the tension.  
"Yeah, I did, think it was another Avengers battle?" Ned asked enthusiastically.  
"Well yeah, not much else in this city that it could be really, right Harry?" Gwen said, putting her hand on her chin to mimic the famous statue.  
"Well unless the Hulk is attacking something again" Harry said, finally becoming relaxed once more.  
"Well wouldn't we have gotten an Emergency Hulk Alert?" Ned asked while pushing his lips to the side and looking at his phone.  
"True, it's not like I was told to go to my local bunker or anything" Gwen said stifling a bit of a laugh.  
"Parking time." Harry said, abruptly ending the conversation about the explosions. Looking ahead of the vehicle, I could see a multitude of cars entering a multi-story parking garage that extended higher than Midtown.  
Everyone groaned in response as this was often the most annoying part of the morning, waiting for Harry to find a parking lot.  
"Oh, don't groan, this is part of the deal. I drive you all to school, and you sit with me while I find a place to park" Harry said, obviously smirking very wide.  
Five minutes passed before Harry was able to procure a spot to park his car. As I stepped out of the backseat of his vehicle, I stretched wide, as I knew there wouldn't be many more chances to do that over the day.  
Come on Peter, it's just one more day before the trip I said to myself in my head, hoping to ease some of the tension that I had about going to Oscorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I'm posting the second one here! Hope people like it, please comment/like/share/whatever you are comfortable with! Also, I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short. I'll get them longer the more I go on.


	3. Midtown High

The day before something important was to happen always felt like filler. It felt like a non-day, one that doesn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. That's what that Thursday had felt like.  
My first class in the morning was my math hour, Algebra 2. Despite it being the first class of the day, and therefore possibly the hardest because of lack of time to properly wake up, I never had much trouble in the class, as I was naturally talented in the subject. My other friends who had the same morning class however, didn't fare as well as I did in those mornings.  
Harry was falling asleep every time the teacher, Mrs. Shipp, would turn her head away from the students. It's likely that Mrs. Shipp wouldn't have noticed if not for his loud and obnoxious snoring. The snoring though tended to draw attention to my poor exhausted friend, so he would never get any real sleep. It was almost weird though, to see his normal expression change to a calmer one during his sleep. Even Gwen, who always seemed attentive in every class she was in didn't really seem able to pay attention at this time in the morning.   
I didn't really know anyone else who was in the class all too well though, everyone else seemed to be either too asleep to function, or too focused on the teacher to goof around and make friends.  
The hour passed quickly to me, as I was having no trouble staying engaged with the new equation that we were working on.  
As the bell rang overhead, signalling us to all go to our next classes, Mrs. Shipp finished the lecture with, “Everyone do section 3.4 everybody, just because you'll miss classes tomorrow doesn't mean that you can just slack off."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving on from math was World History, which was far more boring to me. This class held much less of my attention, but it was also the class that I seemed to get called on for questions the most. So, I was forced to pay attention, didn't mean my attempts at doing so worked well, however.  
"Parker." Mr. Whitten said to me, shocking me out of what I was doing, which was staring blankly at the globe on his desk.  
"Huh?" I said reeling back from my intense focus. Looking around I saw that all of the eyes in the room were focused on me.  
"Parker, I was asking you a question." Mr. Whitten said while cupping one of his hands over his forehead "What was the year that Wounded Knee Massacre occurred?"  
As I had previously not been focusing at all on what was previously going on in the room, I stumbled through my words and dates. "Oh, Uh, Uh, 1897?" I said, more unsure of whether I was in any way correct.  
Mr. Whitten simply sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at my response, signaling that I was at the very best, several years off. "Anyone else?" He asked, matching the condescension in his face into that of his voice.  
The second after he got out the question, several hands shot up quickly. I sunk lower into my seat, hoping that the rest of the class would pass by quickly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next class wasn't any better than the previous. It was my gym class, which was always a bit of nightmare given that I wasn't particularly athletic. The class passed by quickly though, with Ned and I opting out of as many of the activities for the class as we could.  
The only thing that seemed at all fun to have within that class, was watching some old video tapes that included Captain America.  
They were a kind of instructional video set, that sometimes would be about basic biology and other times a tutorial on how to do certain exercises. The only part that made it especially great, was when my friend MJ and I would sit there and make fun of whatever Captain America happened to be saying at the time.  
MJ and I had been close friends since grade-school, as our apartments were just one door down from one another up until 7th grade. She had moved during the 7th grade, but we were still great friends after she had moved. She had this red hair that seemed too bright for its own good, but it also got her called Irish often, which she would profusely shoot down as quickly as she could.  
As Captain Rogers did a large squat that seemed like it would be extremely strenuous for anyone that wasn't a super soldier, MJ leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey, how do you think they got him to do these videos?"  
I chuckled to myself and responded "I have literally no idea, look at how many there are... This could NOT have been something he knew he was going to do."  
She laughed at my comment loudly, before the teacher, Mr. Glover, shot us both a look of warning. The question was still raised in my head, how did they get him to do so many of those?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that, Spanish class blew by like a breeze that carried me on to lunch, the only time all of my friends were in one place.  
I moved through the line quickly, getting what food looked at the very least passable. From there I walked through the large cafeteria room until I found the table at which my friends would usually sit.  
As I approached the table, I saw that Harry was the only one had already arrived. He was deeply engrossed in what looked like one of those mobile games that you didn't really do much actual gaming on.  
"Hey Pete" He said as I sat down  
"Hey"  
"You doing alright Pete?" Harry said as I started to take the first bite of my pizza. His question caught me off guard, as I struggled to come up with a convincing excuse for my behavior in the m  
As the bell rang signaling us to move on to our next class, Mrs. Shipp said loudly "Don't forget to orning. "You don't seem like you're excited about the lab tomorrow."  
I couldn't find an answer to say that wouldn't truly show my nervousness.  
"I... know you're nervous Pete. There'll be a lot to take in..." he said, this time setting his phone down to actually look at me.  
I, again didn't respond to what he had said, as the shock of Harry actually talking about his family's business freaked me out a bit, as it was very much outside the norm for him. Besides that, he wasn't even the type to give people emotional support.  
"I know better than anyone how nerve racking it can be going in that lab... just... let me know if you want to talk about it." He said, returning his gaze to his cell phone screen.  
Right after he said that, Ned sat himself in-between Harry and I, "Hey guys! This pizza looks very terrible!"  
I gave him a piece sign and nodded as my response, as I still hadn't fully processed what Harry had said. He wasn't the type to be giving emotional support ... or was he? I questioned to myself a couple times, still not actually taking in what Harry had said.  
He had always seemed rather distant from the emotions of the group, sure he would occasionally let us know if things were sour with his dad, but beyond that he didn't opt to let us know too much. So, it was very surprising to me that he was trying to offer support. I ate the rest of my lunch in silence, pondering whether or not I should talk to him about it.  
While all this was swirling around in my head, my other friends arrived at the table, and started talking to one another.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Right after lunch was chemistry, which seemed to shake me out of my stupor. Chemistry was always one of my favorite classes. Learning what would happen when one mixed several different things together was always one of the more interesting things to me.  
The class passed by quickly, as I was having tons of fun being in the class. My lab partner this month was this guy named Eddie Brock. He wasn't a total airhead which was a good thing, as I hated doing every bit of the work when others just sat around. He knew several ways to do things and wasn't a bad person overall. We weren't friends or anything, but he was certainly better than being stuck with Seymour O'Reilly- he was a total airhead.

As the bell rang, letting us know it was time move on to our next class, the chemistry teacher, Mr. Andre, stated "Don't forget about tomorrow. Be at the front of the school by 8am. If you aren't there you aren't going."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that class, my second to last one was going to be my tech class. Tech was about as general a term as there was going to be for the class, as we did a variety of things within.  
One of the main things we did, was learn how to code robots to do tasks. I enjoyed it a bit, but Ned seemed far more interested in that part than any other class. He was like a wizard when it came to coding a robot correctly.  
I more enjoyed the engineering aspect of the class. While Ned was coding the robot to do things, I was building the body on which it could do those things or testing out ideas on how to get the tasks done in a new or more efficient way.  
There was this one test that we often would do, that required the robot to be able to get from one "Building" to another, and they had a gap in-between. There was one wall along the side that was taller than the others. We had previously been trying jumping methods, but nothing held enough power to make the gap without falling down the middle of the buildings.  
Somebody else in the class managed to create a robot that would build its own temporary bridge, and somebody else was trying to get theirs to fly with helicopter blades.  
My mind was full of ideas that couldn't possibly be executed in a class room area- like jet propulsion, long stilted legs, or climbing along the wall.  
"Grappling hook?" Ned finally said after watching another robot clatter down the building side.  
"No, no, Ned... that would..." I said, not really listening to the words he was saying. After comprehending his words several moments later, I grabbed him by the shoulders and said "Ned, you're a genius."  
After Ned's profound realization, we worked until the end of the class on making his idea something viable and doable.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My last class of the day before I would go home, was English. I wasn't particularly great at it, so it ended up moving rather slowly. MJ was in the class, so I at the beginning of the year, I figured it would be full of fun and laughing. I could not have been more wrong. In English class, MJ was very focused and attentive on what was going on in the class. It was very much unlike her usual self, who was often loud and talkative.  
I wasn't paying much attention in the class anyway, as I finally had a chance to slow down and fully take in what Harry had offered earlier. Thinking about it logically, it would make sense for me to talk to him about how nervous I was about the whole trip. I only had one day left to really speak to him about it though, so it would have to be the same night that he had asked.  
Finally, the final bell rang, signaling it time for the students to leave the school grounds and be free.  
I walked out of the English class on the fourth floor of the building and moved my way towards Harry's car as fast as I could. This wasn't our usual deal though, as we were to find our own ways home in the evenings, but I figured it would just be better to ask him now.  
I caught up to him as he was approaching his vehicle. "Hey Harry!" I shouted through the parking garage as I speed-walked towards him.  
He turned around swiftly towards me as my words echoed through the garage. He raised his eyebrows and sighed lightly, before starting back towards his vehicle.  
I stopped next to it as he was opening his door, and stood next to the passenger side, sure he would tell me to buzz off. Maybe it hadn't hit me until then, that he might not have been sincere with his offer.  
I stood there at his car, paralyzed, wondering whether he would, before I heard a light tap on the passenger side window, and looked down to see Harry stretching over to do so from the driver's side.  
Stepping into his vehicle felt very different from the mornings, as we usually wouldn't talk about serious stuff during the mornings  
"So... guess you do want to talk." Harry said, putting his vehicle into reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry if it is again, a little bit short. Please let me know if you have any thoughts!


	4. Carpooling

Being in a car alone with Harry was not something I was used to. He sat there in silence after putting the car into reverse, not looking over to me or saying anything else. He simply kept his eyes to the road ahead of him like some sort of sentinel of seriousness.  
I sat awkwardly in his car, staring out of the tinted windows, not sure what to say exactly. Though he had asked me if I had wanted to talk about my anxieties with him, and I had said yes to that- it seemed like he would be staying silent in this trip. I sighed loudly, hoping to rouse him into speaking, but he didn’t respond to this.  
I looked away from the driver’s seat into the parking garage we were leaving, and watched as he slowly maneuvered his way through mills of teenagers. I looked away from the windows at my cell phone and stared at it. I didn’t open the notifications or anything though, I just stared at it blankly, wondering what to do in the awkward situation.  
However, we soon exited the parking garage, with bright sunlight encasing the car.  
This was Harry’s cue to begin speaking apparently, “So, what’s bugging you about Oscorp Peter?”  
I thought about what he said for a moment. “I’m… not sure.” I said reluctantly.

“What do you mean you’re not sure?”  
“I…” I stared at the dash for a moment “It’s hard to describe I guess.”  
“That’s fair. There use seems like there’s something specific.” Harry said slowly, staring at the road.  
I sat there in silence, staring out of the darkened window for another few moments. He was right, there was definitely something more to my anxieties. But explaining them was always difficult.  
“There's… a few things that I guess I'm nervous about.”  
Harry immediately responded, “such as?”  
I glanced towards him out of the corner of my eye, trying to read his expression. His face held almost no emotion that was beyond normal, so I couldn’t tell if there was any sort of other purposes to his questions.  
“Well for example, I’m really nervous about meeting the scientists there. They’re like… really prestigious. I don’t want to leave a bad impression.”  
Harry stopped very suddenly as I finished saying that, as apparently someone had run a red light right in front of us.  
He looked both ways, and replied, “how would you leave a bad impression Pete?”  
Oh great. I had to actually think about that one even more then I had already been done other questions. I hadn’t really been thinking about any of it too hard prior to Harry asking. It was something I avoided letting myself think extensively about. But then I went and spoke about it. It was my own doing  
“I guess…” I said, thinking as I spoke, “I’m kind of clumsy, or not great at paying attention. So I think those might mess me up around those fancy people.”  
Harry started forward, seeming to consider what I had said. For a moment, it looked like he wasn’t going to respond.  
In that brief moment he didn’t, my mind played a lot of things over inside of itself. It played out that he wouldn’t respond at all, and we would sit there in silence until he dropped me off home. It played a version where he would call my worrying dumb and then think less of me.  
None of the anxiety footage in my mind played out anything positive. It wouldn’t even give me a hint of a good response.  
But about four seconds after I accepted my reality, I heard Harry say rather loudly, “That’s stupid.”  
For a good moment, I stared at him in horror, thinking that I really had accurately predicted his response. But then it got better.  
“You’re better than you think Peter. Sure you’re a bit of what you says, but you’re way more than that. You’re pretty smart. And also a pretty fair comedian.”  
I looked over at him with a shocked expression on my face as he paused in his sentence. Harry giving genuine compliments was about as rare as it come. The only thing I could think of more rare than this was Captain America not being American. And the Captain America was almost always angry.  
“They’re going to see the good qualities before the bad, Pete,” he eventually finished saying  
I guess today was full of miracles. I looked over towards Harry, still wearing his completely mismatched highlighter jumper, and saw that his expression had not changed at all.the dark circles under his eyes didn’t show any sign of external emotion   
“Uh, thanks,” I replied awkwardly. I had no idea how to accept a compliment without feeling incredibly awkward. It just didn’t happen often enough for me to get a good response ready. But I also didn’t want to be rude.  
About the time this happened, I saw that we were approaching my apartment building. This wasn’t enough time to talk, I thought to myself as we started to park. But also, I realized I had way too many issues for a simple car ride to talk about.  
Harry put the vehicle into park after pulling off next to the curb, putting me on the opposite side of the road from the building.  
I opened his car door and began to step out onto the curb. I grabbed my backpack as I moved, mentally making sure I hadn’t forgot anything in his vehicle.   
I looked behind me into the vehicle as my feet hit the pavement, and saw Harry had his hand outstretched, and it was balled around something.  
I wasn’t completely sure what to do, so I just stared at his balled hand. This wasn’t something he really did. I guess holding out their hand silently wasn’t really something many people did.  
“Your charger Pete.”  
“What?” However, my question immediately became answered, as he opened his hand. Sitting directly inside of his palm, was my charger that I had left st his house. The same one Uncle Ben had reminded me to grab.  
My charger that I had completely forgotten about even after I had been told about it in the morning. Well at least I would be able to charge my phone overnight, I thought as I grabbed it from his hands.  
“Thanks, my folks would have given me a stern talking to.” I said to Harry as I began to close the door to his car, silently relieved that the interaction with him hadn’t ended so quickly.   
“You’ll be fine. I’m sure.” Harry said allowed, finally looking over in my direction. His hair was covering his eyes.  
I looked back towards my Aunt and Uncle’s apartment building, and began my walk towards it, still not wholly at ease with the trip to Oscorp..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's where what I've actually written cuts off! Everything I had posted beforehand was written before I got an account on this site. Hope you enjoy what I've written. Perhaps you will be able to tell the difference between my older stuff and this!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rather short or isn't formatted quite right, I'm not used to using this site yet. Leave some comments! Thank you!


End file.
